


Smooth moves

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - TTOI related [14]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably





	Smooth moves

Jamie opened up his luggage in the hotel room. It had taken some finessing but they had managed to get the adjoining rooms. One of the first things he had done was unlock the door between the two rooms. Even though he knew that Malcolm would be hours yet. The poor bastard always got stuck on more meetings than he did. Especially at these leadership conferences. Jamie though, he had plenty of time yet and he was going to do something that would blow the bastard's mind away.

The drug store had had exactly what he wanted and he had picked it up after reading the label. So now, here he was with more than enough time on his hands to pull off what he had in mind. In the bathroom, he got the shower going as hot as he dared and opened the package up. After testing the cream on a small patch of his pubic hair first, Jamie was more comfortable in working the thick cream over his coarse hair and then down onto his balls. There was plenty of cream in the bottle so he kept going until he had the cream covering his butt crack, up towards his belly button and the small patch on his chest. 

The bathroom got warm and steamed up from the hot water running. After the 15 minute waiting time, Jamie was under the water and enjoying the hot shower. With some scrubbing, his body was slowly becoming smooth. With the cream finally all washed off, Jamie took some time to vigorously scrub himself with soap to dampen the lavender smell of the cream off himself. He had some strong cologne to splash on after. Stepping from the shower, Jamie ran his hands over his body and was quite pleased with the results. He couldn't wait to see what Malcolm's reaction would be. 

'Well fuck me blind, that was about as useful a day as having an enema of sewer water up my fucking ass.' Malcolm was bulling his way uninvited through the adjoining door. Being his usual self, he didn't bother to say hi or engage in social niceties. Jamie expected it and just sat calmly in the hotel chair, feet up with the newspaper he'd been reading dangling from his hand. Malcolm carried on, 'That fucking deputy leader is such a fucking twat! He actually fucking imagines that he has a 'handle' on the immigration shite! How many fucking times over the years has immigration ever had a 'handle' on anything! Like are you fucking mental!' Helping himself to the stocked mini-bar fridge, Malcolm was cracking open a small bottle of scotch and taking a large mouthful before swallowing it down. 'I sincerely fucking hope that you had better luck with the fucking wet-eared sniveling snots in the junior ranks.' 

'It went well. The cocksuckers were well and truly sucking cock very well. I'd say there were only three of them at the end of the meeting that hadn't jizzed themselves. I've noted their names down as possible future players.' Jamie filled Malcolm in with the details as a second small bottle of scotch was downed by Malcolm. 

Once that empty bottle was tossed into the waste basket, Malcolm kicked off his shoes and started to strip off his tie. 'You better not have fucking eaten, you cunt. I'm starved and I want you to order some room service in. Can you fucking manage that?'

'It's a basic fucking menu, Malc. I can manage. You off to shower?'

Malcolm was pulling his shirt out of his trouser waist. 'Fucking yes. I've got so much ministerial shit and piss clinging to me after that meeting that I'm going to need a fucking industrial Dyson to suck it off of me.' 

'Well, go use your own fucking shower. I had a hot shower myself not that long ago and it's going to still be steamed up.'

'Cocksucker,' Malcolm grumbled but stormed back into his own room to finish stripping out of his suit and into the shower. Jamie just laughed and picked up the phone to order. Jamie could hear Malcolm in his shower and hoped the bastard wasn’t too exhausted from the long day of meetings. At least the first two nights of the conference didn’t have an evening affair as well. That would be the wrap up dinner on the Saturday night. Tonight, he had plans.

Dinner arrived in the form of room service and Jamie laid it out for the two of them on the table in his room. Striding into Malcolm’s room he pounded loudly on the washroom door. ‘Tucker! Food!’

‘Fuck off!’ Malcolm shouted back and Jamie just went to the table himself to get eating. Malcolm appeared wearing just a bathrobe almost ten minutes later and ate quickly. ‘Tomorrow, I need you to tug on those fucking juniors’ ball-sacs. I need every single fucking drip of cum off their tiny little dicks in the pool for the PM. I do NOT want any chance of that fucking Blinky Ben challenging the PM for the leadership. The delusional fantasies of that cunt are astronomically perverted.’

‘I already know what you want done, Malcolm. You’ve got until you finish that fucking plate off to talk about fucking work. After that, my rules kick in.’

Malcolm glared at Jamie and then at his plate. There were about three more forkfuls of chicken left to eat. When Malcolm acted as if he was going to slow down to talk about work again, Jamie reached over and grabbed one chunk of the chicken in his fingers and popped it into his own mouth. ‘That’s breaking your own fucking rules.’ Malcolm growled at Jamie.

‘You re-write your fucking rules all the time. I’m just learning from the master of fucking.’ Jamie grinned and quickly grabbed the last piece of chicken and leaving Malcolm with just a bit of vegetable left to eat. Rolling his eyes, Malcolm cleaned off the plate and sat back. The bathrobe fell open at his chest. 

‘Done, no more work then. You bring the fucking tiddlywinks game with you?’ 

Jamie laughed and stood up from the table. He cleared the empty plates away and placed them on the empty tray. With the dirty dishes placed out in the hall and out of the way, Jamie turned back to where Malcolm still sat. He had a third small bottle of scotch in his hands but only sipping it slowly this time. The older man’s back was to him and Jamie moved quietly to stand behind his boss. Who was now going to fit nicely once more into the role of sometime lover. As Malcolm finished the rest of the bottle off, Jamie laid his hands on Malcolm’s shoulders to squeeze them gently. At first, the tension was still wound tight in his muscles but after some massaging Malcolm began to relax. His head went back to rest against the more toned stomach that Jamie took care to maintain even if he didn’t wear clothes at the office to show them off. With his eyes closed, Malcolm sighed pleasantly and let his hands move to untie the belt of his bathrobe. He was never one for romance or foreplay and he pulled the bathrobe open. His naked body always turned Jamie on and the view he had now, looking down on the sparse hair of Malcolm’s chest and the light grey-brown trail of hair from his belly down to the bush of curling darker hair that circled the base of his burgeoning erection, was more than enough for his own prick to start twitching into a full hard-on. 

Moving his hands from Malcolm’s shoulders, Jamie began to run them down over his biceps and chest muscles. Malcolm was beginning to get just the slightest hint of a paunch around the middle but it didn’t turn Jamie off. Leaning down over Malcolm, Jamie kissed the top of his head before resting his cheek against the short-cropped hair for a few moments to allow his hands the freedom to roam over Malcolm’s stomach and abdomen. Before his hands drifted lower towards Malcolm’s large thighs and the enticing pole of his erection, Jamie moved his lips to Malcolm’s ear to suck lightly on the earlobe before pressing his lips over Malcolm’s neck. Tilting his head to one side, Malcolm gave Jamie more room to keep kissing him. Without looking, Malcolm was running his hands up Jamie’s arms pushing the loose sleeves upwards until they were halted by the cuff. Over top of Jamie’s shirt, Malcolm reached up to find Jamie’s chest and began to open the buttons. 

 

Jamie smiled as he kept kissing Malcolm. He wondered when Malcolm would start to notice the difference but there was as yet no recognition on Malcolm’s part at the first touch of his fingers on Jamie’s now-smooth chest. Malcolm just kept tugging the shirt off of Jamie blindly as he let his eyes stay closed. Jamie was running his hands up and down Malcolm’s thighs now as he slowly worked his touches closer and closer towards his goal. The closer he did get the more Malcolm reacted by shifting his legs wider apart.Jamie made a guttural noise in his throat in appreciation of the movement, noting the better view of Malcolm’s balls hung there heavy between his legs. He edged a finger closer to lightly drift across the light coloured hairs that peppered the warm skin. 

‘Jamie,’ Malcolm whispered his sometime-lover’s name under his breath. This was the point that Jamie loved to tease Malcolm to every time. That oh-so slight hint of begging for it all. Not that Jamie would actually ever make Malcolm beg and that was certainly not on the cards this night. Not when Malcolm was doing his best to get Jamie’s shirt off entirely. Helping his lover, Jamie stood up only long enough to discard his shirt. As he leaned down over Malcolm once more, the older man tilted his head back and they were kissing one another. A passionate war for supremacy that neither would ever win but only push one another further into more effort. Malcolm was sliding his hands up around Jamie’s waist now and Jamie was running his hands up and down the innermost part of Malcolm’s thighs, letting his fingers warm in the space between Malcolm’s leg and his balls. Close enough for his fingers to tease lightly at Malcolm’s hole. The merest glancing touch was setting Malcolm’s prick quivering with growing need. 

Dragging his fingers up and away from the warmth of Malcolm’s crotch, Jamie was standing up straighter to run his fingernails over the length of Malcolm’s trunk. One hand drifted up to Malcolm’s lips and he slipped his thumb between Malcolm’s lips and the older man began to suck on Jamie’s digit hungrily. Jamie knew that Malcolm was ready for anything now. 

Moving around to stand in front of Malcolm, Jamie pulled the chair back away from the table to give him room to move. The older man’s eyes fluttered open a crack as Jamie knelt between his parted legs. Jamie’s hot breath on his skin made him sigh loudly. When Malcolm’ s long fingers threaded into Jamie’s hair they began to guide Jamie close to Malcolm’s stiff member until Jamie’s nose was buried against the thick base to breathe in the mixed scent of sweat and sex. His lips opened to kiss the throbbing muscle. Then he was gliding wetly up the full length of Malcolm’s erection to the tip, there he swirled his tongue lightly over the wet, blood-engorged hood. The low groan rumbled in Malcolm’s chest as he reacted to the slow, wet teasing of Jamie’s mouth on him. 

Jamie was quickly becoming intoxicated from the scent of his lover and the taste. Both hands resting on Malcolm’s large thighs, he pulled himself up again to lean forward and kiss Malcolm’s lips. The older man’s tongue hungrily lapped up the taste of himself from Jamie’s lips and mouth. It was Malcolm’s turn now to run his hands over Jamie’s more taut, athletic body. He still did not register that the chest he was stroking had been cleared of any trace of hair. Nor did he think of it as his hands moved down to Jamie’s stomach. Jamie surged forward at the firm cupping of his crotch in Malcolm’s hand. A grunt from Malcolm’s lips accompanied the hard up and down massaging motion that made Jamie hold his breath. When he had got dressed in anticipation of this evening alone with Malcolm, Jamie had left off wearing any underwear and that decision was paying off as the fabric of his trousers was rougher and making his erection ache painfully with the need for relief. 

Malcolm’s thumb was pressing against the tip of Jamie’s throbbing head while his fingers could run up and down the hard shaft until he finally moved to unzip Jamie’s trousers. When he did he growled as Jamie stood back slightly out of reach. Eyes half open, he raised one eyebrow in question to his young lover. Malcolm’s attention was split only between Jamie’s eyes and his crotch. Jamie put on a show for Malcolm, running his hands over his chest and stomach, making the older man follow the movement with his eyes. When he ran his hand over his belly, Malcolm began to wet his lips with his tongue. Then, Jamie teased the button of his trousers open and ran his fingers just under the waist, nudging them down slightly below his waistline. The bulging of his erection in his trousers meant that when he began to ease the zip downward, his hard member was close to bursting out on its own. Jamie watched Malcolm’s eyes as he used his fingers to pull his trousers open slowly. Malcolm’s tongue was pressed against his lips, eagerly waiting. 

As he slid his trousers slowly down, Jamie watched the widening of Malcolm’s eyes as he began to notice the smooth skin of Jamie’s pubic area. Sitting forward, Malcolm watched intently as Jamie pushed his trousers down far enough for his erection to ease out of it’s own accord. 

‘Fuck.’ Malcolm whispered breathily at the sight of the clean skin where there would normally have been a bush of short black hair. His own hand reached for his hard-on and began to move up and down the shaft. Jamie worked his trousers past his hips and then to his thighs where gravity pulled them down the rest of the way. Holding his erection loosely, Jamie lifted the shaft up as if to stroke himself but more to give Malcolm his first look at his clean-shaven testicles. ‘Damn it, man.’ Malcolm hissed the words as he leaned forward. ‘That’s.. fuck..’

Jamie laughed deep in his throat at his lover’s reaction. ‘Touch me.’ He told Malcolm who eagerly obeyed. The long fingers he loved so much were gently stroking the skin of his sac taking in the feeling of just skin without the coarse bristling hair. Malcolm looked up to see Jamie’s face. The first touch of finger to skin for Jamie had been just as erotic as it had been for Malcolm. Malcolm didn’t need any further urging to lean forward and begin to tongue the smooth skin of his lover’s balls. His mouth opened wide to engulf one then the other testicle to suck on them hungrily before he turned has attention to the thick shaft that rested against his cheek. Hands slid round to cup Jamie’s ass, fingers exploring his crack and Malcolm’s eyebrows shot up even as his mouth was encircling the throbbing tip. ‘Couldn’t forget there too, could I?’ Jamie teased Malcolm while his mouth was full. He stopped talking when Malcolm’s finger pressed into the edge of his anus. 

As Malcolm began to move up and down the full length of Jamie’s cock with his mouth, one hand cupped Jamie’s balls gently. Before Jamie could release himself, Malcolm pulled back and off the throbbing member and sat back in the chair. Jamie moved forward and knelt on the chair between Malcolm’s legs. There, he was close enough for his penis to press against Malcolm’s and then he wrapped his hand around both their erections at once, stroking with his hand as well as rocking his hips. Malcolm gripped Jamie by the hips as they both neared climax. Leaning over Malcolm, Jamie roughly kissed Malcolm to drive his tongue hard into the older man’s mouth and increased the pace of his hand movements. In a rush, Malcolm arched upwards, his ass lifting up from the chair and it tilted back a moment until Jamie put his weight on the chair to steady it and then the warm jet of Malcolm’s pulsing come was washing over Jamie’s hand. Soon after it was his own peaking that found another load of come dripping down both men’s shafts. 

Malcolm lay back in the chair, limp for the moment from the sex. ‘Fuck.’ He breathed, hands rubbing over his face before turning to Jamie’s chest to grip the man’s biceps. ‘You …’

‘Me…’ Jamie grinned and let his tongue wetly slide over Malcolm’s lips. 

‘Tell me you got more of whatever shit you used.’ Malcolm groaned. 

‘You don’t have chest hair to speak of, but I’m sure there’s enough left to clean up your ass and balls properly.’ Jamie laughed and then was cut off by Malcolm pulling him into another rough kiss. 

‘Get it.’ Malcolm ordered him finally and Jamie, still grinning, got up. This was turning out to be better than he had imagined. And they had all night and tomorrow night as well to enjoy it.


End file.
